What harm can come from it?
by Rikku Katsuragi
Summary: This will be a story alternating every other chapter between Kyou and Tohru.I didn't label the first chapter but it is Kyou p.o.v. For now, its okay, but i want to make this a fanfic with some lemon! Maybe yaoi...maybe not. You'll just have to read on.
1. Haunted Dreams

"Only harm can come from ones dreams"  
  
I sat there, on the dewy grass, watching her sit in the moonlight. Her radiant black hair reflecting the soft, gentle white light. Her eyes, as cold as ice, yet as warm as an open fire. Something about her was quite soothing. It made me feel like I was safe.  
  
"You're dreams are the key to your soul." Her wonderful rosy lips hugged those words. She lifted her hand and extended her alabaster colored finger.  
  
I glanced in the direction to where she pointed. There, in the shadows, stood something, its face concealed by darkness. I opened my mouth to speak but my tongue held the words. The dark figure stepped forward and I stepped back, slipping and falling next to the mysterious girl. I glanced at her, finally being able to speak.  
  
"Who? What? What's going on? Who are you?" I stuttered.  
  
She looked at me with those breathtaking eyes and smiled a familiar, warm smile.  
  
"I am the guardian of nightmares. Your nightmares. But I am growing weak. I cannot protect your innocent dreams from these shadows anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked with confusion, "what will happen?"  
  
She averted her glance to the advancing shadow. Her expression changed to anger.  
  
"More shadows like that will continue to come, taking over your mind." She stated, "Once they've done that, they will continue to your body, heart, and finally your soul. It will be most painful. Almost feeling like your body is being ripped apart into shreds. There is nothing I can do. I grow old and weary. My power belittles every second. Unfortunately, you will die from such pain. " Her skin started to fade, to where it was almost transparent. Then, she started to disappear into moonlit sparkles.  
  
"No! You can't leave!" I yelled after her, " I don't want to die!" I grabbed for her, but got only air, and collapsed to the ground in a sobbing heap. "I don't want to die." I murmured over and over again.  
  
The shadow still advanced till it reached my side. I looked up into its dark face, startled.  
  
"What do you want with me?! Leave me alone!!" I screamed.  
  
It moved a section that I think was an arm, but it had no definite shape. It grabbed me by the throat. Its grip was strong, and icy. I kicked and fought to get out, but the grip did not loosen. My vision, started to be covered by the darkness.  
  
"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I screamed and closed my eyes as the darkness took my vision, "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I screamed again. My eyes shot open to see the familiar surroundings of my bedroom. I collapsed back onto my pillow, staring at the wooden ceiling.  
  
"It was only a dream." I said out loud. I extended my arm to the ceiling and tried to grab the air. The black and white beaded bracelet on my wrist glimmered in the sun. "It was only a dream." I repeated.  
  
"Kyou! Breakfast!" an angelic voice called. I smiled. "Tohru." I said to myself. I heard someone walking up the stairs. A light sound, someone very graceful on their feet. My bedroom door opened slowly and in the door way stood a young man dressed in the local school uniform.  
  
"Kyou," He called. "Tohru has made breakfast." He brushed his grayish- purple hair out of his face. "And, we are leaving for school soon." I looked at him with surprise. This was Yuki, he was never nice to me. He would always call me "baka" or something like that. I turned and swung my legs over the side of my bed.  
  
"Oy!" I yawned, "It's too early." I took a quick side-glance at Yuki. He was leaning on my door, staring at the floor with his hair covering his face. "Yuki?" I said with confusion.  
  
His head shot up quickly, flinging his hair back into place. He turned to leave. "Come on." He said, " We'll be late if you aren't ready soon." He quietly left walking down stairs on those graceful feet again. I slowly got up and walked over to my chair where I had laid out my uniform the night before. As I reached for it, a memory of the awful shadow came into my head. I grasped my wrist, where my bracelet lay, and shook my head firmly remembering that it was only a dream. I quickly rustled into the uniform and patted my, orange hair into place. It immediately sprung back to its original position. "Stupid cow-lick." I muttered. I swiftly grabbed my school back and ran heavily down the stairs to the eating area.  
  
"Kyou! Good Morning!" a beautiful brown haired girl greeted me at the door. Her eyes were filled with so much love. I put my hand on her head and she blushed. Smiling, I rustled my hand to purposely mess up her hair. She giggled and I sat down at the table with Shigure and Yuki. We started to eat and have a wonderful time. It was weird that Yuki did not even say a word. I would've usually gotten angry at him for saying something but something seemed to be troubling him. And I wasn't the only one to notice. 


	2. Troubles

Tohru p.o.v  
  
"I wonder, what makes the sky change colors? What makes the leaves die? What makes such power of running water freeze in an instant? I wonder, what if scientific theories aren't exactly all there is to the world? What if it's magical? What if things just happen with no explanation? Would people understand more things? Would they understand the Souma's curse? Curse? I wouldn't call it a curse. I would call it a gift. To be able to change so freely like that. I wonder what it would be like. Maybe it is a curse. Hatori thinks it is. He fell in love once. I have heard his stories so many times. He tells it so often, maybe to try to remove it from his memory. I can tell he misses her. I heard him cry out in his sleep for her once. They can't love anyone without Akito's consent. I wonder, why won't Akito let them love? Was he hurt? Can he not handle love? I cannot let Kyou, Yuki, Shigure or anyone know I think these thoughts, or that I am troubled by them. They know me as 'always smiling Tohru'. And I will always be that to them."  
  
"Kyou! Breakfast!" I called to the un-wakened member of the Souma house.  
  
"No need to yell, Tohru. I will get him." The grayish-purple haired boy stood up and left the room. Yuki Souma. He's known as the "prince" of our school. Him and Kyou never have gotten along. I smiled and nodded as I went back to setting the table for breakfast. My school uniform flowed swiftly with the movement of my body, often getting in my way. When I came out of the kitchen with the rice, Shigure was hovering over the food, mouth drooling. I gently laughed.  
  
"I bet you're hungry! You didn't come to dinner last night!" I scolded. He knew I was joking because he sat back down laughing.  
  
"He's coming." A boyish voice said. The sound made me jump. "Y-Yuki, I didn't hear you come down the stairs!" He didn't even look up at me. He just swiftly walked over to his seat and gracefully placed himself down, with his hands in his lap. I set everything on the table when I heard heavy 'thunks' on the stairs. "That must be Kyou." I said to myself. I walked over to greet him at the door.  
  
"Kyou! Good Morning!" I chipped and he looked at me in surprise then smiled. He looked troubled, but he didn't show it. He gently messed up my hair and I giggled. We both sat down at the table and began eating. It was the usual Shigure taunts Kyou, Kyou yells, and I sit there quietly. Yuki never said a word. He hasn't seemed like himself lately.  
  
"Yuki? Is something wrong?" I asked him shyly. His head shot up like a bullet, his purple eyes were shadowed over with something, I couldn't tell what. He smiled, not his usual smile but a very weak one.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong, everything's fine." He said slowly, his pink lips only moving slightly. I had no choice but to smile back at him. I didn't want to pry. We finished our breakfast and headed out the door to school. It was autumn and the leaves where starting to fall. I stood in the middle of the road twirling, my long brown hair wrapping around me, hugging my curves. Leaves fell all around me and the sky was such a beautiful blue color. It made all of my worries go away. I just kept twirling until I slipped and started to fall.  
  
"Tohru!" both Kyou and Yuki called! Before I hit the ground, something caught me. I cringed waiting for smoke to surrond me and for a little animal to be waiting at my side, but nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes to see a girl instead. I shrieked and quickly crawled away to Kyou and Yuki who bent down and helped me up. I looked over after questionings of "Are you fine?" and "Are you hurt?" and there was absolutely no sign of that girl. She had disappeared. I quickly looked around searching for her but she was gone. Yuki and Kyou were just as surprised as I was. Yuki was the first to snap out of it.  
  
"We're going to be late if we don't hurry." He said. I nodded and trotted on behind them. I was actually quite happy that they didn't catch me. Turning into their animal forms would not please them very much. Especially Kyou. He'd probably run off somewhere and skip school. As we approached the school, Yuki went a separate way then us. I was about to question him when Kyou grabbed my arm. I looked up at him in surprise and he slowly shook his head. I looked over at Yuki walking away then to Kyou's stern eyes again and continued walking to my homeroom. I met Uo-chan and Hana-chan and we talked for a while before we had to sit down. Our sensei walked in and placed his books on the table.  
  
"Before we start homeroom," he said calmly, "we have a new student. Please, be polite and introduce yourself to her sometime during the day."  
  
The door slowly opened and a beautiful girl walked in. She stood in front of the class with her long black hair and stunning blue eyes.  
  
"My name is Miho Amawa. Nice to met all of you." Then, she smiled. Such a wonderful smile! He rosy lips matched perfectly with her alabaster colored skin! How beautiful she was! As everyone chipped in their "hello" I just stared.  
  
"Honda Tohru?" a male's voice called. I finally shook out of it "Y-Yes?" I stuttered. "Miho, will you please sit behind Tohru?" he said. I blushed as the girl nodded and swiftly walked down the aisle towards me. She smiled again as she passed me and gracefully placed herself in the desk behind me.  
  
"Tohru!" Uo-chan said, "What's wrong?! You're beat red!" I blushed even harder at this and buried my face in my arms to hide it. I finally calmed down when the sensei began homeroom. Miho looked so familiar. I had no idea from where. But I could always feel her watching my back. It was creepy. I couldn't get her out of my head all day. 


	3. Skylines

Kyou p.o.v  
  
"Before we start homeroom," our sensei said calmly, "we have a new student. Please, be polite and introduce yourself to her sometime during the day."  
  
I sighed in annoyance and rolled my eyes. 'We don't need another student!' I grumbled to myself. As the door slowly opened a tall girl stepped in lightly. I silently laid my head into my hands and sighed once again.  
  
"My name is Miho Amawa. Nice to met all of you." She chirped. Once the girl had been placed behind Tohru, I went back to my regular activities of ignoring everyone and completely staring off into space the entire time, as I do every day. When lunch came around, I retreated to the roof and leaned myself against the chain fence. There, I tried to sleep. I think I deserved a catnap or two! Ignoring people is hard work! As soon as I was drifting off, I heard soft footsteps that came from the stairs walking towards me. 'When will they just leave me alone?' I said to myself.  
  
"I really don't want to be bothered." I said as I looked up to see a beautifully curved body and flowing black hair that contrasted with the bright blue sky so well it made her stand out. But her skin.her skin was as white as the clouds floating in that blue sky.  
  
"Oy! Miho, is it not?" I said to her then I averted my glance to my shoes. "Yes." She replied in the most delicate voice. " Kyou, right?" I was surprised she even knew my name. I nodded my head in approval. Gathering up enough courage I asked what she was doing up here and that I am sure the girls would want to have her sit with them. She looked at me with her brilliant blue eyes and answered, "I got away from them. I love sitting on roofs and watching the sky. The clouds just have their own serenity to them. Don't you think?" and with that said, she smiled. Even the sun would be jealous of that smile. Something about her seemed so familiar and I could not put my finger on it. As I quickly probed my mind for answers she started to walk away, watching her go made me hurt inside. I scolded myself for not answering her question and driving her away and I got up myself. As I stood, I saw Tohru taking her usual walk around the school for lunch with Hana and Uo. 'There's something about her that makes me want to just grab her and kiss her, but it will never happen' I said turning my back to the fence. 'She'll never love me like that.' I walked to the stairs and turned back once just to see the skyline, not knowing if it were my last time seeing it or not. That dream. It said my nightmares would kill me. But what I want to know is if there is any way to stop it.  
  
"Yes." I heard as I turned the corner at the end of the stairs. I saw Miho standing in the middle of the hallways talking on a cell phone. Not wanting to interrupt her, I stood my ground and hid behind a wall. "Yes." I heard her say again. "The boy is here. No. No. I don't think he knows who I am, but we can never be too careful. Yes. Alright. Ill keep a watch on him. Bye." And with that I heard a soft click and footsteps walking away towards class. I stood there wondering for a moment about whom she was talking about until the bell rang. Surprised, I ran back to class just in time. For the rest of the day, I could not help but wondering. Things just kept floating into my head: Who was Miho talking about? What's with that dream? Why was Tohru so embarrassed? What's wrong with that damn Yuki? I'll beat it out of him. Yeah that's what I'll do.  
  
It was horrible when I had to concentrate on not concentrating. When the bell rang at the end of class, and it was time to head home, I immediately left. Even without Tohru or Yuki. But I felt like I needed to get home as soon as possible for some odd reason. Just a gut feeling I guess. 


End file.
